The Secret of Organisation XIII
by Milkater
Summary: A random story based when the Organization is first being made... Also based after the demise of Yami Marik... The real leader of the organization and the reason of it's creation... Rated K  for occasional bad language
1. A New Beginning

**Disclamer: Why the hell do I need to do this? Seriously... Fan - not made by creator - Fiction - not real, made up by someone with to much time on their hands... It is kinda stupid needing a disclamer on a fanfic site... Seriously, whoever decided that disclamers were needed obviously had to much time on there hands, or couldn't think of a good idea for a story.**

**Just so everyone knows, I don't care if you don't think my characters are correct... It is made for fun and not to be told "Xemnas wouldn't say that" or other things like that... I have reasons for everything I do... Sometimes I will explain that reason at the top of the chapter, sometimes, I won't... Any questions, feel free to ask... Any constructive critasism, that is fine... NO FLAMES! I don't wanna hear it... One, simple way to get around it... Don't like, don't read... Simple as that =)**

**Marik is based off LittleKuriboh's abridged character, and there are a lot of references to it... All KH characters are based off stupid things I have read or seen, or sometimes, just crazy things I have decided to do for what ever reason.**

**If I sound like I'm ranting or anything, I've been sick for a month and a half and the doctor can't find a reason... It is making my loose sleep from coughing, and I still need to go to class and work and everything else life requires so I get 5-7 hours a night (I need 8-10) and I am getting VERY IRRITABLE! Thanks for reading my rant and enjoy my story =)  
**

* * *

Marik had one last memory from his time with his hikari. It was of being released and, he thought, killed. Unfortunately, he realised that he wasn't being judged by Anubis so he must be alive "Great. Just great. Not only did I survive, but that means I'll need to deal with that stupid Pharaoh wanna-be. Wait. I'm not on that blimp. Am I in a mall? Ishizu told my host about them, but I never thought I would actually get to see one. I don't have a duel disk system anymore. After all the effort of stealing it for myself, my stupid host keeps it. I hope he is happy. I knew I should have cursed it. Oh well, I learnt my lesson. I wonder where they sell duel disks around here." It was at that point that Marik realised that he was actually saying all this, and not just thinking. Sensing that someone was staring at him (Marik was always good at sensing when he was being stared at); he decided to yell, in no particular direction, "If you value your life, and don't want to suffer the same fate as my parents, you will stop staring and tell me where to get a duel disk!" He wasn t sure if it was a voice in the distance or his mind playing tricks on him, but he heard someone say "You might find something in K-mart. It is just in front of you."

Curious as to whether he would find anything, he walked straight in (through the check-out, but he didn t realise that he wasn't meant to enter there). Straight in front of him was a clothes section, and he decided that a new set of clothes would probably be good too. A new duel disk could wait; besides, he had no idea where to start looking for one. The first item of clothing to catch his eye was a black coat. Intrigued, he went over for a closer look and discovered it was an entire set, including a coat (with a hood), trousers, gloves and shoes. Marik noted that they were being sold as 'O.T. Variety Sets'. They were also designed for men, women and children, but the rack was full, like no-one had bought any. Why they wouldn't buy one, he had no idea. They looked cool and were even on sale $5 for the set? That has gotta be a mistake, or an attempt at selling them. "What does the O.T. stand for? I wonder if they have my size." He finally found some that might fit him when he noticed someone looking over at the sets. The man looking at the sets was also hanging a bunch of clothes on the rack he was standing near, and kept missing the rack. Marik noticed that the man was wearing some sort of uniform, so he must work there (either that, or he was a part of Club Gay ); His hair was silver his skin was quite tanned and his eyes were golden (reminded him of his Millennium Item).

Oh well, Marik decided to find out if the set did fit, so he started to remove his clothing. This seemed to get the other guys attention "Excuse me, sir, but you need to stay dressed or I will need to ask you to leave." The man seemed quite polite, but Marik knew that it didn t bother the man what he did. Maybe, they could have some fun together later, but first, Marik needed to know how well he would handle his temper. "Where the f#*k am I meant to try this on then? Or do you f#*king people expect me to buy it, whether it fits or not? So if you don't mind..." Marik then began to remove his shirt, but was thankfully stopped by the worker. (Although he hid the fact well, Marik was ashamed of the scars on his back and didn ' want anyone to see them) "Sir, if you just go down the back of the store, you will find the changing room. If you go there, you won't need to hesitate about taking your shirt off. I'm afraid that I did notice that you were avoiding the removal of your shirt. Also, I'm sure there are people that would appreciate you putting the rest of your clothes back on." The worker said, sounding less and less tolerant of him every word he said. Pleased that he could take his shirt off in private, and that he had found a potential companion for this new place, he put his clothes on (very quickly, and messily) and did something he never thought he would do "Thank you. After I finish trying this on, maybe we could hang out. You see, I m new around here... Well, I arrived today... Anyway, I guess you seem to be able to tolerate me, so I was hoping that you could show me around. And maybe help me out in a strange place. So how about it?" Oh crap. I'm such an idiot. Why did he make me so flustered? Maybe he didn't notice. "Well I finish my shift in 15 minutes, so we can meet up then. And stop worrying, sir, nothing you can do will make me loose my liking of you. You seem a little confused, that's all." Then he got back to work, but he was still looking at the coats. Marik, trying to make up for his stupid rambling, offered a suggestion "Get yourself one. It would suit you. Besides, I can see you want one. And think, you get a discount for working here, don t you? You could almost get it for free at that price and he left, waiting to see if his thank you worked."

_A/N: I m sure there are many fan girls (and fan boys, although there would be less of them) that want me to write about Marik stripping and trying on the clothes, and even I might enjoy reading that, but I m to lazy to bother describing that scene so we will jump straight to after discovering that it was a perfect fit._

Marik started walking to the exit but was stopped by his new friend (or that's what he hoped he was) "You gonna pay for that set, or are you just planning on stealing it?" Marik then realised that he didn't have money and that stealing it wasn t gonna be an option. A little embarrassed, he admitted something that no-one from his old life knew, but, for some reason, he knew he could tell to this new guy "I have no money. I have never even seen money. I know how it works, but I don't have it. I got here without money and back home, my family lived off what they could get for free and after I finally got to leave my home without punishment, I just stole what I needed. I guess that I'm gonna need to just take this back then." Marik turned to put it back on the rack when the strange man grabbed his free hand and put a card in it. "Take this and the clothes over to that girl over there. Ask her to swipe. If she asks why, tell her that your not used to using it. Tell her it is in savings and when she hands it over, she will push a machine towards you. Type in this number and that's about it. She will and everything back and then just you can walk out." He handed a piece of paper to Marik and went back to work. Marik followed his instructions and the woman seemed to be amused at his lack of knowledge about the weird card.

After he finally got away from the girl, Marik found a toilet to get changed in. While he was getting changed, he started thinking of home. "Those mind slaves of mine never wore anything this cool. Although they do look a little similar. The hood is probably the cause of the memories. Well I don't want to have any more of them. I live here now. I no longer need to put up with the pharaoh so I don't need to have mind slaves." Annoyed with his brain thinking of home (well his old home, anyway) he decided to wait for the worker from K-mart to finish and think of all the things he would need in this new world.

* * *

**O.T stands for Organisation Thirteen by the way... That's what happens when your tired =)**


	2. The World Revealed

**Yea, by the way, K-mart is like, my faverite shop, and I have been banned from going in the normal entrance because everytime i do, the vending machiane that sits there goes totally spazzed, that is why I had him go through the checkout. Just put it out there.**

**Total YGOTAS attack when discribing Marik's old life... People probably have no idea who LK (mentioned at the top of chapter one) is, so now I think I should tell the people... He is a guy on YouTube that makes an abridged series of Yu Gi Oh... His udername is CardGFamesFTW... Check him out.**

**I also make a reference to the movie "A series of unfortunate events" in this chapter... My reason, it was on TV at the time of my typing it... I couldn't resist =)**

**Guess I should probably get on with the story... Again, this is a story that I made up while so tired that I kept saying Dead Time instead of Bed Time, and didn't realise until someone mentioned it =)**

* * *

Only a few minutes had passed when the man from K-mart walked out, sporting one of the coat sets. "Sorry for the wait. Hey, that looks good on you. I'm glad you got one that fits so well. I'm Xemnas, by the way." Marik noticed that the worker, Xemnas, also looked good in his, but didn't want to sound gay. Trying to compliment his new friend without sounding like he wanted to take him to bed was going to be tricky. "Thanks. It does suit you. Glad you finally got one? Oh, and I'm Marik. Marik Ishtar, although back home, many people called me Melvin, and for a while, they called me Malik. I respond to any of them. Thanks for the help with the money issue. And for not laughing at me when I told you about not having any."

Suddenly, Marik noticed that Xemnas was looking sad. A type of sadness that he recognised from his former host. "Hey, are you ok? You look like you could use a hug." (He then realised that he needed to learn a way to hug that didn't end with imminent death) Xemnas nodded, but Marik knew that he was hurting inside. "You might think I m lying here, but I swear I know what I m talking about, and it's all true. Before you say anything, let me explain to you the whole story, and you can't tell a soul any of this." Xemnas nodded. "Back home, there was a guy called Marik Ishtar. His father was a control freak and made him watch talking CGI Chihuahuas before having ancient Egyptian writing burnt onto his back. After immense torture, Marik developed an imaginary friend that gave him all the hugs he could ever need. This friend of his went by the name Melvin. The only way to keep him under control was if his step brother was kept out of harm. I have no idea why he was the one thing that kept him sane, I mean, he had a sister closer to his age, but no, it was his unrelated brother that did it. Ok, off topic. So, one day, Marik decided to go to the surface, even though his father had forbidden it, and left his step brother to cover for him. When they got back, he and his sister discovered that the cover failed. A stuffed pillow really isn't the smartest thing to use. Anyway, as punishment for leaving, his father decided to whip his step brother to the point of unconsciousness. In total craziness, Melvin took control and killed his father. Strangely, he turned to the unconscious step brother but stopped the attempt to kill him when he woke up. After that, whenever his step brother came to harm, Melvin took control. How I know this, I am Melvin. Even after I came out, everyone called me Marik and while trying to destroy the world, we went by the name of Malik Blishtar. Although, I would prefer if you would call me Marik. Melvin just makes me think of how I failed Marik. I only wanted to help him. Off topic again. Man you make me ramble. Anyway, the moral of the story, talk about problems or you could end up with a Yami Xemnas, and that wouldn t be good. Ok, I'll shut up now"

Suddenly, Xemnas started crying "And I thought my life was bad. Ok, so maybe it still is. You decide. Once upon a time, I used to be a whole person, but due to a series of unfortunate events, I was no longer a complete person and I became a Heartless and a Nobody. Marik began to wonder what makes him think he is a nobody or heartless. He has a job so he is definitely a somebody and if he was heartless, he wouldn t have helped him. Also, if he was no longer a whole person, then what body part was missing. He would have asked but 1: he didn't want to interrupt and 2: he wasn't sure that Xemnas would be comfortable to talk about his missing body part) I'm sure your wondering what I mean by a Nobody and a Heartless. Basically, sometimes, things happen and a person looses there heart. At that point they split into a Heartless and Nobody. A strong person keeps a human form when they split. Ironically, a Heartless goes around collecting hearts from people and needs to be destroyed to remove it from it. But a Nobody doesn't. They use the Heartless to collect hearts for them. I am the Nobody part of the split. My only wish is to become whole again. To feel what it is to have a heart. That is why I need to get the Kingdom Hearts. That is my goal in my new life. You see why I don t talk about it"

Marik understood completely and was about to ask if he wanted help getting the Kingdom Hearts, when someone with dark hair (it also had some grey streaks) that was tied into a long ponytail an eye patch covering his right eye came up to them. He was also wearing a coat set, making them look like some evil group (not that Marik minded). "Xemnas, you finally got one, and convinced someone else to get one. You should definitely get a raise for that. Oh, and kid, my names Xigbar." Marik introduced himself and explained that he was the one that convinced Xemnas to get his. Xemnas then went into detail about his friend "Xigbar there is a Nobody, like myself. There are more of us back at our house. Given your background, I'm sure you would fit in with us, so do you wanna live with us? Don't worry, we all sleep separately." Marik liked that idea, and had one of his own "Sure, I have no where else to go. So, if we are all going to live together, why don t I help you find the Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas and Xigbar both looked at each other and seemed like they would say something like he wouldn t be strong enough when danger appeared.

"What are these things? They look like fail cosplayers." Marik shouted to the others. Xigbar decided to explain this "The dark ones are called Heartless and the lighter ones are Nobodies. These are formed when they come from a weaker person." Intrigued by how strong they would be, he took them all on by himself. Within a matter of seconds, Marik had defeated over 300 Heartless and 274 Nobodies. While fighting, Marik could hear the boys talking. "Ah, Xemnas, did he just hug that Nobody?" "Yea I think he did. Did the Nobody say I want my mummy ?" "Yes it did. I think he can help us" After he finished with his fun, Marik's new friends both started chanting "All hail Marik! All hail Marik! All hail Marik!" And Marik felt like having some fun. "I'd like to thank my mother, my father, my brain dead hikari and that retched pharaoh." As he said each person, he thought of a reason why, but didn t want to say it out loud. His reasons were, in the order he said them: For living long enough for my host to be born. For miss-treating my host. For making me. For causing my family to live underground.

Xigbar then came up with an idea "Xemnas, I know that your our leader, but maybe, Marik could be given the power to control our minions and may even be good enough to take over as leader." Marik was flattered "You really think I m that good? Well, thank you very much. I would hug you, but I don t feel like looking gay in public. Oh, and if it somehow got back to my host that I was the leader of another evil organisation, he would find me, challenge me to a duel and send me to some new dimension that has no people or *gulp* cookies." Xigbar realised that Marik was really worried about the threat of his old host "Well, even if you do take over, we can still tell the world it is Xemnas. I mean, only the ones at the house, and any new nobodies that turn up, will know the truth." Xemnas decided it was time they heard his thoughts on loosing his rank as the leader "Marik, I agree you would be better then me. I can control those annoying minions but you can beat them in battle. I still loose against large groups, yet they don t even get time to retreat from you. I want you to lead us. To everyone else, I will lead, but you make the rules. You lead us from behind the scenes. Please Marik. I'm not worthy to be the head of us all." "Fine, but only because I think the auditions for Zork and Pals are only held in Domino City Marik declared. Also, I can tell that you could never handle the responsibly of loosing, and I've done it once before and know how to handle it." They then decided it was time they headed home. Marik still needed to know everything about where they live and it was about the time everyone else got back.


	3. Meet The Gang

**This would have been up quicker, but I stopped working on it while I had a tooth ache... When I realised that it wasn't going away, I decided to work on it with my toothache... Now I have finally started getting over it... It probably looks really stupid, but this is the chapter I wrote, and I really don't care... And, so you know, I have already half finished the next chapter... It has me worried about how much YGOTAS I watch... Also, it this chapter, I tried to have a small bit of each person's real personality in it... Don't expect it to be right, and don't expect it to stay... Remember, this is my version on how they really act, not how we all see them =)**

* * *

It was only a 20 minute walk, but Marik decided it was to long "Wouldn't it have been easier if we had rode a motorcycle? This is taking forever." "We have been walking for 3 minutes. Xigbar, why did you suggest he be my replacement?" "I didn't realise he would be this obsessed with bikes... By the way, Marik, we can't ride a motorcycle. Neither of us learnt how and Xemnas has a fear of them, ever since he decided to learn to ride and fell into a portal into a gay bar. He still has nightmares." "Shut up! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone! Marik, don't listen to him. I'm a nobody, I have no feelings. And even when I was human, I never felt fear. Ignore his lies!" Marik couldn't stop himself from laughing "Me be thinking he protest-eth too much. Even I feel fear. And am really just fear itself." This made Xemnas laugh and Marik blushed a little, since he had just admitted something that his old host didn't know.

The rest of the walk back to the house was quiet, except for the occasional 'this way Marik' from Xemnas. Once inside the house, Marik stopped and stared, freaking Xigbar out a little. "People actually live in places like this? I thought that only hotels looked this good. Maybe this is how blimp boy lives. There is so much light. Is that a rag? Wow! I've always wanted a rag. I totally have to brag to my host about this. Do you have the internet here? I totally need to put this on facebook, or twitter." Marik kept going on about the rag and putting it online for about 15 minutes, when some guy in a coat set came up to him. He had black hair that was ties back. On closer inspection, Marik notices they were dreadlocks and it was tied back with one of the locks. The also had sideburns, that Marik thought looked a little gay. He had violet eyes (reminding him of that annoying midget that seems to think everything is super special awesome, and the midget's annoying taller Yami that has an obsession with mind crushing things, not that Marik could blame him) and he seemed to be reading a book called 'a nobodies guide to martial arts – stage 64652, the ninja' "Fearless leader, what have we decided about bringing home pets? Only if they are heartless or nobodies, and HE obviously isn't. And seriously, who gets excited over a rag anyway? It's like he's been living underground in Egypt his whole life and only got to leave if he snuck out or by leaving the country." Xemnas was about to answer when Xigbar started talking first "Settle down Xaldin. This is Marik. And for your information, he has been living like that. He also fits into our group and will be living with us. If you have a problem, then you can take it up with us." This stopped Xaldin in has tracks. He knew that he would never win in a fight against the two nobodies in front of him. He then walked off and the others followed him, signalling for Marik to do he same.

A/N: I think writing 'A/N' is fun... Yea, I'm in pain and feel random.

In the next room, Marik saw two men talking, well, make that arguing "Listen Vexen, I'm not your guinea pig. Besides, you know I can take you down in a matter of seconds if you try anything." "Please Lexaeus? I promise it won't hurt and if you let me do this study, we may be able to discover a cause for our predicament and even a cure. I know as well as you do that getting the kingdom hearts only have a 89.3% chance of working, and if I do this test, maybe I can find something that has a 100% chance of working. And I already asked everyone else. You're my only chance now. PLEASE!" "Not now, not ever. Besides, we are bound to have some more nobodies form and join us. Oh, and did you even ask Xemnas if you could run tests on us in the first place?" Marik worked out that Vexen was the one long blond hair, with two pieces of hair framing his face, and large eyes that were unmistakably green. Lexaeus, on the other hand, had short spiky hair, that was a red sort of brown. All his features seemed to be very angular. He has blue eyes. He seemed to be avoiding Vexen at all costs. Both of them were wearing a coat set. Marik started to wonder if this wasn't the first time Vexen had tried to run tests on Lexaeus. Interrupting Marik's thoughts, he heard Xaldin start speaking "Yo, love birds, Xemnas brought home some rag obsessed kid and doesn't want you two making us look like children." This made Marik laugh. Before anyone else could say anything, two more people came into the room. "Ok, so we heard that Xemnas brought someone to visit, thought we would introduce ourselves. I'm Zexion" Zexion had short blue hair and aqua coloured eyes. His hair covered his right eye. Again, both he and the guy yet to introduce himself were wearing a coat set. Marik thought this was funny, since the one that was meant to be leading the others hadn't got one yet. "And I'm Saix. And you are?" Saix had long blue hair, with hair that framed his face. He also had gold eyes and an 'X' shaped scar between them. "I'm Marik. So, anyone else I need to meet?" It was Saix who answered "Nope. This is all of us. Well, until anyone else decides to join us."

After an hour had passed, they finally finished explaining what happened to Marik, why he was living with them and a lengthy argument about if he was good enough for the role of captain. They were won over by the story about the heartless, especially after they heard about the heartless wanting it's mummy.

A/N: Yea, I was too lazy to go into detail, so you only get that, plus, you already read it in the previous chapters.

After they finished deciding that Marik was the new leader and that it was never going to leave the room about him leading the new organisation. Then Marik looked at each of them, and tried to remember their names. When he got to Saix, he notices that everyone had an 'X' in their name, mostly because of the 'X' on his face. It really annoyed him. He hated the letter 'X' and now he was going to be living with a bunch of people that all had it in their names, and a constant reminder every time he looked at the face of one of them. "You know, I really hate the letter 'X' and now I have to live with it. Living inside Little Marik isn't sounding like a bad idea right now. At least when I was home, we didn't know anyone with 'X' in anything they did." A little confused at Marik's outburst, Xigbar decided to find out more "Um, Marik, why don't you like 'X'? I mean, it's just a letter. I'm just not sure that there is any logic behind it." Marik stayed silent for about 48.3 seconds.

A/N: I have no idea why I bothered saying about when I already planned on having an exact number of seconds, but after I wrote it, I was to lazy to backspace, plus, it makes it sound more like the idiot I am... Well, enough of my rambling, I guess it's time we got back to the story.

"I have no idea why I hate the letter. Just always have. If you every met my host, he could tell you that I have always hated it. He discovered my hatred during a long and painful hug, because I noticed an alphabet chart on his wall and attacked the 'X' with my rod, and before you say anything, not that kind of rod, my special gold rod. It's sharp, and doubles as a mobile phone" This just confused Xigbar more, but he gave up asking about it.


	4. An Insane Leader

**Yea, so you know, although this was ment to be up about 2 weeks ago, I haven't had the time to work on it due to my grandmother being in hospital, trying to complete school work and when I had free time, I couldn't think of anything for the chapter... It isn't my best work ever, but due to everything that has been happening, and my want to get on with it and make sure people weren't waiting too long for it, I think it turned out well enough... I have already started on the next one though, so that should be up fairly quickly... Also, I came up with a random one-shot called "Hidden Secrets - Odd Jaden" so it would be good if you decided to check that out too... Anywho, enjoy the latest chapter and I'll do my best to update quicker on my next chappy... Enjoy =)**

* * *

They had just finished eating their tea when Marik decided to talk about his leadership "Ok, if you want me to lead you, I have two conditions. 1: As you know, I hate that you all have the letter 'X' in your name, and, although you didn't know this before, I can only control people named Steve, so I want you all to sign this contract legally changing your name to Steve. Feel free to call each other by your real name, but legally, it will be incorrect" Marik handed each person a 357 page contract and a pen with 'All Hail Marik' written on it. (Not a single Steve knew how he had got pens with that on it so quickly, but didn't feel like asking, in fear of another long winded, confusing explanation) They all signed it, but only Xemnas actually read any of it (but got bored 75 pages in). "My second condition is: We will be called 'Organisation Thirteen' and I will call you all Steve and then a number. Xemnas, you are Steve 1 and Xigbar, I'll call you Steve 2..."

A/N: I can't be bothered to write it all, but basically, it is in the order he met them in.

"And lastly, Saix, you will be called Steve 7. The number I have given you will also be your order of rank" This annoyed most of the members of the organisation. Saix spoke first "Ok, so you got one of us right. We already had a ranking system. I.e. I was Xemnas' right hand man. Xigbar was ranked seven. You completely switched us and everyone else is wrong too." Xaldin agreed with Saix "Although I like the promotion, I'm already rank four and really don't think we need to change what we are" Marik wasn't impressed with the reactions of his followers "I pick your rank or I find Kingdom Hearts on my own and I can get more followers than you could ever get. With more followers/brainwashed idiots doing my bidding, I could probably get enough hearts to find the Kingdom Hearts within a week. So it's up to you. But remember, if you don't keep me, I can quite easily find new people and give you a 'stabbed in the eye socket'. If you already have one, I'm sure you could find a friend to give it to instead. Damn you Xemnas and your power to make me ramble." This caused Xemnas to laugh "Ok, we agree to what you want to do, but only if you let us use Roman numerals. They are so much more evil than the numbers you are used to." "What do you know about what numbers I'm used to. And what the hell are Roman numerals?" It was Saix that answered the question "As Xemnas' RIGHT HAND MAN! I will explain it to you. You see, it goes like this. The letter I is 1, V is 5, X is 10. If you want 4, then you draw this: IV. The 7 is drawn: VII and 13 is drawn XIII. Get it?" Marik looked like he had just sat through a 5 hour lecture about genetic mutation "No I don't. It's to confusing. Explain it better, Mind Slave" "My name is Saix, not Mind Slave, not Steve 7, Saix. How about I just write it all for you?

1-I

2-II

3-III

4-IV

5-V

6-VI

7-VII

8-VIII

9-IX

10-X

11-XI

12-XII

13-XIII

14-XIV

15-XV

16-XVI

17-XVII

18-XVIII

19-IXX

20-XX

A/N: Yes, I did have to write them all out... It let me make the chapter look bigger and I hoped that I would be able to come up with more stuff for this chappy... Didn't work out, but it did kill time and space.

Get it now? If not, then study it until you understand it. Then you will see just how evil they really do look"

A/N: This is the result of trying to explain Roman numerals in class to a new student (who is in her 30's) because she was reading a book with them and she voiced that she didn't get it. The whole class tried to help and the explanation you just read is pretty much the worst one we had... Thanks to the fact I can quote things I hear really well, I memorised it and decided to put it in the story. The only way she understood it was when I got sick of her stupidity and wrote it down. After about half an hour she came up to me and told me she understood it and that she was glad I was sick of the stupid ways cause she finally understood how it worked.

Marik decided that he would give in and let them have their own way. Then he realised why they picked Roman numerals "They use the letter 'X'! I hate you guys. I thought I could get out of the letter 'X' by changing your names, but no. You decide to make the Organisation name have an 'X'. Remind me why I offered to help you again?" Zexion began to get annoyed with Marik's attitude "If you don't wanna help, then just go back home. Deal with your host and his boyfriend. I don't care anymore, and you aren't going to rule me if you can't handle a single letter. None of us will accept you if you keep acting like this. You're worse than a 3 year old and I know you have been around longer than that. I'm out of here." As he turned to leave, Marik stopped him "You nobodies are meant to have no emotions, but you are throwing a tantrum. Sure I'm annoyed that you tricked me into keeping an 'X' but I wasn't planning on leaving. I was just having a bit of fun with you, but you had to get all emotional about it. You need to settle down."

After a few hours of bickering, they finally all calmed down and started to act like they normally would. It was after all the fighting that Marik realised something "You keep telling me that you don't have a heart or any emotions, yet I've seen Xemnas in hysterics, Saix jealous and Zexion was just angry. This makes no sense. I need you to explain it to me or I will never understand how you work." Xigbar thought that Marik was a little slow if he just worked it out and decided to explain the reasoning behind it "Although we don't have feelings anymore, we still know how we would act in certain situations and it causes us to put on a show for those around us. If we don't want to, we can still be a proper nobody, but it makes us feel more like ourselves. So does the letter 'X'. You may have heard the saying "'X' marks the spot", well, because we are searching for something to make us whole, the letter 'X' makes us feel complete, instead of like we are still on the search. I know it is hard for you to understand, but it is just how it is for us." "I understand. It is like hugs make me feel like I am still with my host when he was a child. Oh, and so you know, my hugs couldn't hurt my host. I never learnt how to inflict pain onto my little Marik. Such a shame really, because if I had, it would have saved me a lot of trouble, and I wouldn't have ended up being destroyed by the so called king of games." This caused everyone to want a break from everything, so they could regain composure for later that day.


	5. Missing Home

**Sorry this has taken so long... Computer kept dying, or I would loose all the work, plus I'm moving very soon, so I have been packing for that... I have been sick for ages and the doctor still can't work it out... He is sure if it was gonna kill me I would be a lot worse, so I will be fine, and I'm not contagious because no one esle has what I have... He thinks it may be partly stress relatd, but not completely caused by it... Who knows... Either way, sick since August... 6 months of having one thing or another, all stemming from the same symptoms... Not fun... Anywho, re did most of this tonight... Feel the love, I worked on something when I really should have been packing stuff lol... Meh, I got time =)**

**

* * *

**

After a break to calm down, they decided to sit and have a meeting. Marik spoke first, deliberately sounding like his old host "Well, my little puppet people, I think we need a better meeting place. I mean, the house is nice, but we could get caught here" Vexen had the first idea "We could take over a world. I know of a few that should be easy to destroy everyone in it" "Well Steve IV, that could work, but if we can get there, so could others. We can't just find an easy place to invade" Next was Zexion "Then why don't we find somewhere with hard people to destroy? That way, it is unlikely that people will come." "Good idea Steve VI, but if it is strong, it would be well known and others that are seeking power would probably turn up as well"

A/N: I have a runny nose... I know you didn't need to know, but I felt like telling you anyway.

It was silent for approximately 4 minutes and 12.3 seconds before Marik came up with an idea "I know of a place that very few people know about and even less can get there. Only downside is that the pharaoh can send people if he wants. He prefers mind crushes so it should still be empty. It's called 'The Shadow realm' and it is really nice this time of year" Xigbar laughed "I suppose it is the best place for us to go. We could work her, but have a second head quarters in the shadow realm" Everyone agreed that they should have two meeting places. "I have an idea. If we rename the world to 'The World That Never Was' then it would be harder to find. We also would have no troubles about trade marking the world. I was reading about how hard it is to get that all sorted out" Zexion announced, putting down the book he was reading. It caused Marik to laugh to himself "he reminds me of Kaiba". The other member looked at him, expecting an explanation, but he said nothing. Lexaeus walked over and summoned his Axe Sword "Tell us, or you will never tell anyone anything ever again" "It is just something from my old life and that is all you need to know" They agreed that everyone needed another break to calm down.

A/N: I'm currently playing my new kingdom hearts game... Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, so now I can make the characters a little more like they are meant to be... But I choose to keep them how I think they should be... My story, my choice.

Marik walked away from everyone and sat outside to think 'It's been 6 hours. I shouldn't miss them so soon. Seriously, this is stupid. Sure, I haven't had this long without my host being close by, but that shouldn't make me miss them. What is my problem? I don't understand. I can understand thinking about them when they first sent me here, but now? When have I thought of them? The mind slaves are going to be constant, due to the fact I have more Steve people, I thought of my host when I told them my past, and creation, and again when I explained about hugs. That damn pharaoh got in my head just now when we were talking about a new meeting world. Money bags got in with that trade mark line. Odion got in... Wait, he wasn't in my head until now. Don't tell me I miss him as well. Arg, I wonder if that science Steve could help me wipe my brain of them. Well, I'm sure he could, but I don't need him knowing my weakness. Maybe I could control him to make it in his sleep. No, that wouldn't work, because people will notice that he is never rested. Maybe I could wipe his memory and get him to go it in his free time. I'm sure he is as easy to control as Bandit Keith. Damn, another idiot got in my head. I wish my sister was here, to tell me who I will remember next. Oh, never mind, she was the next one. Who would have thought I would miss someone with such a lame catchphrase. That father figure I made my host kill better not get inside my memory. That thought did not work at all. I guess I just need to think about Veronica, and the family is complete. I never really met her though. Hank only told me about her. I guess I should be glad, because I probably won't think of her now. I wonder how Florence is going with his evil plan. How did someone with almost less screen time than my host's mother get in my head, and not her? Now I am confused. Oh, never mind, she did get inside my head. All this memory lane bull crap is confusing me. Hmm, I wonder where I can find some gummy bears around here. Odion is beginning to get me addicted to them.' He stood up and walked inside to look for some. He got to the kitchen and looked around. After opening every cupboard and draw, he discovered they had almost nothing in the house. No bread, no milk, no sweet food, no vegetables. He found 2 apples, and a slice of cheese.

A/N: I would die in a house like that... I need more dairy than just cheese... Who could live like that... No-one, not when they have 8 people in the house and more to come... I'm feeling evil lol... Oh, and my nose is starting to run again... Getting sick of being sick.

Marik freaked out, never seeing a house as empty of food as it. "I need to fix this house. We had more food underground. I have no idea how, since we never actually left to get food" He hadn't spoken to himself, but to the mouse that looked starved. He had no idea how it even got in the microwave, but either way, it obviously wasn't the reason they had no food. He picked up the mouse and carried it outside. Sure, he would normally kill it, but he figured it would die in a few days anyway, so there was no fun in it. After placing the mouse down in a bush, he walked back inside to look for Xemnas. Surely the leader of the organisation would know why they had no food and where he could find some gummy bears.

He walked around the house in search for 5 minutes exactly but could only find the other members. He asked them where he could find gummy bears, but no one could tell him. When he asked Saix, he got laughed at. "What are Gunny Pears? They must be something only found in your world, because we have never heard of them. Are they some sort of fruit?" That was all he got before Saix left, still laughing at the question. He finally found Xemnas, after about 13 more minutes, and asked about the food situation. "I had no idea we had so little food. It is Xigbar's job to buy the food, and Saix is meant to write down a list of things that need to be bought. Vexen cooks the meals, so all three of them have neglected to follow orders. What I want to know now is how Vexen has been cooking full banquets when we have been so low on food. I guess we can bring the issue up when we continue the meeting" Marik just nodded and they walked back into the room and waited for the other members.

* * *

**For the record, I have been craving dairy the whole time I've been sick, and it's the worst it's been right now... And i really want apples... It's how they made it into my story =)**


	6. Got It Memorised?

**Just because you are so special, I wrote the next chaper... I really just wanted to write the new character in as soon as possible, and I'm working on the next chappy as well, so you get another new character as soon as it's done... Hope you like my work, and again, sorry about it taking me so very very very long... I wanna shoot myself for making you wait so long... Also working on finishing off another one shot in the hidden secret series... Naruto isn't the easiest thing to right about, and i just can't work out a way to end it... Stupid writers block... Should be up before I move though... Hope so, or you may be waiting a long time =)**

* * *

Xemnas and Marik had only been waiting a little over a minute before everyone had returned. "I have a few questions to ask that some of you will know the answer to. First, how much food is currently in the kitchen? Second, when was the last time any food was bought? Third, who has been in the kitchen recently? Saix, being my right hand man, maybe you can answer some of those questions for me" Saix gave a shot of victory to Marik before realising why he was being asked the questions "I, um, er, I guess I, um, last went in about, erm, 3 months ago. I can't answer the questions, I'm sorry" "Maybe you, number two? Can you tell me when you last bought food Xigbar?" Xigbar wasn't sure but knew he couldn't say that it was recently "I think it was about 3 months ago, but it may have been longer. I haven't been told what to buy, so I couldn't get anything" "I can understand your reason, but after 3 months, don't you think we would be running low? Use your head Xigbar! Vexen, why didn't you complain that there was nothing to use? If you have nothing to cook with, then tell someone, and we will get stuff. And what have you been using to make so much food?" Vexen smiled, pleased with the response he could give "I have been telling Saix I need food for the last 2 months. He didn't do anything about it. I even wrote up a list of food, and gave it to him. I guess he didn't pass it on. I have been using every scrap we had. We are down to 3 apples and a slice of cheese, so I can't make anything. Unless you would like to eat my cloned rabbit, although I have nothing to improve the taste" Saix blushed, he had been dobbed into the superior and he knew he was in for punishment. Xigbar nodded, understanding what had obviously happened. Xemnas looked at Marik before replying. "It is only 2 apples, so someone has obviously been in the kitchen without mentioning the food problem" No one answered, all confused about a missing apple.

Suddenly, some stranger walked into the room, eating an apple. "Hey, what's up with the strange threads? By the way, you have no food. Good apple though, thanks. Anyone have any idea why I'm not playing band hero anymore?"

A/N: I have band hero, and made a character on there that looks like Axel... Love Axel, one of my fave characters *grin* he has no where near enough screen time lol.

Zexion looked up from his book, again, and looked at the new guy "You lost your heart. Happened to all of us, except him. It's quite alright, and thank you for stating the obvious" he went back to his book and left the proper explanation to the others. Saix took control of the answers "Hello. It's been a while. Remember me? I guess your best friend should explain this then. You were obviously attacked by a heartless. It stole your heart and created yourself, a Nobody. Don't feel bad, as the well mannered bookworm said, it is fine, we will help you get through this. The one up the end there, that is our leader, and the kid with a gold rod sitting next to him is our leader's leader. I'm the second in command, and the rest are just the ones to do our dirty work. And what ever you do, don't sign any contracts. Trust me, you will regret it"

Marik and Xemnas stood up and Marik carried a contract over "What is your name? And sign this" He put the contract down, but Xemnas stopped him.

A/N: Discovered after I posted this chapter the first time that his name was originally Lea, not my made up name, Ale... Personally, I actually prefer Ale, as it doesn't look so girly lol... So anywho, I have now changed it, and because of the same game ((Birth by Sleep)) I have now changed other little bits of the chapter, but nothing to big... Hopefully no one cares to much

"Yea, it's been ages. Glad you remembered me Isa. As Isa knows, my name is Lea, and I won't sign it without knowing what it is for" Xemnas picked up the contract and pulled Lea away from the table. "Lea is your somebody's name, not yours." While some magical thing happened, Marik made a mental note of the new guy's appearance. He had red spiky hair, that looked a little like his own hair. He had green eyes and an upside-down tear drop mark under each eye. His face looked gentle. He would need to change that fact. The stranger spoke and pulled Marik back out of his head "I like the name, now what are your names?" "Marik 'Melvin' Ishtar. Don't ask, because I'm not explaining" "Wasn't planning on it, and you, Mr Name-Changer?" "I'm Xemnas. That is Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, the bookwork is Zexion and the jealous one is my second in command. His name, like yours, was changed. He is now known as Saix. We are known as Organisation XIII" "Or as I like to call us Marik Ishtar and my band of Merry Steve's" Xigbar hit him before continuing the explanation. "We are searching for a power known as the Kingdom Hearts, and your heart has become a part of it. Now you can help us complete it so you can get your heart back. Us Nobody's need to finish getting hearts, but it is better for us if it is from a weak hearted person, so we don't need to repay the poor person their heart, like we now do with you. Marik is able to help us, even though he still has his heart. He is a good leader, but doesn't exactly lead in a normal way. The contract changes your name to Steve, allowing him to control you with his rod. We all did it, and I hope you do as well. If you choose to change your name, Marik will call you Steve VIII but I'm sure you could live with that".

The one formally known as Lea began to read the contract, voicing the parts he found a little strange. "Once you change your name, your name will be legally changed and you can not change it back, no matter how bad you want it changed... Although you will be known as Steve, this does not mean you must like the name, but it does mean you should listen to it and respond to it... Um, Marik, you misspelt regards, or at least I hope you did because other wise it says 'in retards to Steve, the name will stay'... You will follow my beliefs and worship the rod, but that does not include licking it... Now if you agree to the terms and conditions, select accept, but if you disagree, press the back button" Alex got bored after the first 10 pages and skipped to the end to sign it.

Marik picked up the contract, happy with the new member agreeing to change his name. He smiled "Welcome to the gang, Steve VIII. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and feel free to direct any and all questions to someone other than Saix, also known as Steve VII, as it appears my seventh Mind Slave hasn't been doing as he is told. Anyway, I really don't want to read your name, but so I know what to expect the others to call you, what is your new name?" "Weren't you listening when Xemnas told me what it was? I guess not. The name is Axel. A.X.E.L. Got it memorised?"


	7. More Than One Card Game?

**Ok, I'm sorry for how long it took to get this up... See, since the last chapter, I continued to be sick, my toothache returned, I had my laptop die, multiple teeth pulled out to try and stop it happening again, move, finished this chapter, finally getting over whatever it was i was sick with, lappy finally work again, no internet, finally get internet at the new house, get sick with something else, lappy spazz out, lappy finally allow me to use it again, spazzing out, finally realising how to get around the issue, no internet again, visit people without access to my lappy, baby sit, job hunt, think of ideas for other stories, lappy charger cord begin to spazz, get over what I had, multiple appointments at my job search group, job interviews, lappy not letting me access my files, visit people again, finally get to upload things... For you, I have edited the previous chapter though, so it makes more sense and have a couple of chapters after this... I am completely stuck on how to do the next chapter though, so it could be a while before that is done... Well, enjoy... Feel free to review, or not... No flames, since you aren't Axel**

* * *

Everyone calmed down after the intrusion of Axel, and they began to get bored. Marik thought of his old life again and suddenly shouted "It's time to duel". This got the attention of everyone, but Axel was the most confused. "What is he on about, Isa? I'm sorry, Saix" "You really need to remember about the name change Lea. And, as for the outburst, I'm not sure. He does that sort of thing a lot, but no one really cares any more." Axel laughed, before looked at the shortest member "Hey, is that Ienzo? The orphan boy? I remember seeing him, but he never spoke to anyone" "Yea, that's right. He is called Zexion now. And between you and me, I am pretty sure people have been calling him 'Sexy Zexy' and 'Sexion' but I don't think he needs to know that" Axel laughed at the names.

Finally back to his old self, and the name finally sinking in, Marik pulled his rod out and held the pointy end to Xemnas' heart. Well, where the heart was meant to me. "What have we discussed about the letter 'X'? That I HATE it. Now, give him a new name without the 'X' in it, or you will wish I hadn't ended up in this world." He turned to Axel "We need to get you a uniform. And a new name. How does Bob sound? I knew a Bob once. We sacrificed him for the greater good. Be sure you don't annoy me, or we may sacrifice you too. Well, anyway, I'm bored. Children's card game anyone?" Everyone shook their heads, and rolled their eyes. "Listen Marik, we agreed that you could lead us. Playing children's card games is not leading us, it's you acting like a child" Marik turned to hear what Zexion had to say and laughed when he finished "What are you talking about? Children can't play children's card games. That is a stupid idea. Only adults, or if you want to push your luck, teenagers can play children's card games." Axel piped up, he not only wanted to shut Marik up, but he also had an idea "How about 3 up? It's a card game, Isa and I used to play it before he went missing. It can be played by people of all ages. All you need is one pack of regular playing cards." Xaldin pointed towards another room and Axel walked in the direction he was shown to look for some cards. "Why did I kill you Hank? You never told me that there was more than one type of card game. You just told me about Duel Monsters! But you never told me anything else! WHY DID YOU HIDE IT FROM ME! Oh, wait. I might have been told if I didn't stab him. Although his singing WAS terrible, and he did hurt my best friend, so you can't blame me for stabbing him. And he banned me from the surface. And burnt ancient Egyptian writing into the back of my host, as well as forcing us to watch talking CGI Chihuahuas. And now that song is stuck in my head. Thanks Odion. Thanks a bunch. Now, I'm not sure what is worse. The Chihuahua song, Hank singing or the fact I keep thinking of Odion today."

Everyone had stopped listening and were doing there own thing. Xemnas was talking with Xigbar about when they next had work, Xaldin was reading 'When idiots attack, volume 2' Vexen was looking in an old battered diary that said 'Even's experiments' on the front and Lexaeus was throwing things at Zexion and calling him any name he could think of that meant 'short' trying to get him to put down his book. It wasn't working. Saix had followed Axel, wanting to spend time with his friend, since it had been so long.

A/N: I got glasses, so I'm not squinting as I type anymore... Anywho, that wasn't what the author's note was meant to be about, I just put it there anyway. ((I actually got them at the time of typing this, back in Febuary, but stupid , laptop and being busy makes this obsolete )) So anywho, I am having fun making points about their somebodies, and I prefer some of there names to the nobody names they were given. Ienzo is such a sweet name, and so is Isa. If only kids wouldn't get teased at school for those names, or I would totally give my kids those names. Ansem is a stupid name though, and I would never use it on my kids. It always makes me think 'Handsome' and it really doesn't work for Xemnas. Well, I've rambled enough for the time being, so on with the story.

Xemnas wrote something down and showed it to everyone, but not Marik. This annoyed him, but he was to busy trying to plot ways to bring Hank back to life to ask him about other card games. Then he thought of something that confused him. He went to Zexion, noticing that he seemed like a genius kid, and knowing Lexaeus would stop throwing things if Marik was with him "Hello Steve VI. We haven't really spoken to each other much, but I have a question for you" Zexion continued to read, not responding to a name other than Zexion or Ienzo. "Yoo hoo, Steve? Can you hear me?" Zexion stayed silent "Steve. I would like your attention. Fine, ignore me. I don't need you, I can ask another Steve" Zexion looked down, and Marik noticed it "What is the problem with you, Steve? Oh, what was your name. Zexion, right? What is your problem Zexy?" Zexion looked up, and finally spoke to him "I don't respond to any name other than my own. It is the only way I can avoid killing the rest of the organization. Short jokes have pushed me to the edge. Now what do you want so I can get back to my book" "Well, Axel mentioned normal playing cards. What are normal playing cards? I only know duel monster playing cards" Zexion sighed before answering "They are cards that have numbers and symbols on them. The symbols are called suits and are either hearts, spades, clubs or diamonds. Each suit consists of 10 numbers and a jack, queen and king. You can play a great number of games with them, sometimes using a single deck, others require more. Now, can I get back to my book?" he didn't wait for an answer and looked down, ignoring the rest of the world.

A/N: Yes, you know how cards work, and I know I didn't need to explain, but I felt like it... You know by now I do what I want in my stories.

Xemnas walked over to Zexion and showed him the note. He nodded as he read it, with a slight smirk on his face. Marik grabbed for the note, but Xemnas got it first and walked out of the room. This enraged Marik. He wanted to know what was on the note. He didn't care that it was obviously something not meant for him, he wanted to know. "I demand you tell me what you found so amusing on that note" he yelled at Zexion, but he was ignored. He went up to Xigbar and yelled the same thing to him. Xigbar just pushed him away and began writing on something that looked like a timetable. Bored, and annoyed that no one would tell him the joke, he began poking Vexen. It took a lot of effort, but Vexen managed to ignore the boy. This just encouraged Marik to do it more, now saying "poke" every time his finger made contact. Vexen put down his diary and turned to Marik. "If you wish to still have DNA by the end of the day, I suggest you stop. I have been practicing how to remove DNA without killing the subject, but unfortunately, I am yet to perfect the procedure. Now, do you want to find out if I will get it right this time?" Marik wasn't sure if it was a threat or a promise, and he wasn't sticking around to find out. He went back to his chair and sat quietly. Everyone else in the room was laughing. It had been a while since anyone had fallen for the 'I'll steal your DNA' line, and it was good to get fresh meat with the joke.

Marik didn't want to go near Vexen ever again, and the fact that everyone was laughing just made him feel worse. He wasn't even sure if he HAD DNA for him to remove, being made from the mind of a boy. He didn't care to find out though, so he walked the long way around the scientist trying to get to Lexaeus. It was obvious that he was the strongest member, and he wanted to employ him as a body guard against his new enemy. As he opened his mouth to speak, they all went silent. Someone was playing music in the other room. It sounded like it might be a guitar, but no one was quite sure. The music stopped. They knew it was a new member.


	8. Spelling Mistake

**Well, here is one of the other chapters I finished during my 6 months ((or so)) of unwanted break... I know you are all probably really sick of me not explaining the joke that was on the paper in the last chapter, and it still hasn't been explained... For the record, it isn't expalined in any of the chapters I written so far, but don't worry, I will tell you eventually... Maybe after I get a few more members... Well, all the Demyx and Xigbar fans will probably hate me since I made Dem Dem more surfer-dude-ish than Xiggy, but you all know I make them how I want them to be... Um, my thoat is sore due to being sick again... Oh, and I am so glad is finally letting me upload this chapter... I spent about 2 hours, just on this one... The chapter after this were fine, just this one**

* * *

Xemnas walked back into the room, smiling because, Marik thought, they had a new member. Saix followed close behind, barely holding back laughter. Marik was ready to kill Saix for laughing without telling him the joke, but stopped himself from murder when he saw the new guy. He had a blond mullet, and green eyes. He was carrying an acoustic guitar. It appeared to be broken. Marik decided they must have been laughing at that, and decided not to kill them. He seemed laid back. Or maybe just a little slow in the mental department. Either way, Marik liked him. He looked like someone who would do what he was told. Axel followed the new guy in, shuffling a pack of cards. "Alright, so everyone here except the guy with the gold stick is a Nobody, just like you and me are now. Got it memorised?" The new guy nodded before jumping back. Marik had the point of the rod to his neck. "Name, age, favourite food and what were you doing before ending up at the castle. Answer it in reverse" Demyx pushed the rod down "Ok, first, chill dude. I take it you're the clinically insane one I was told about. Well, I was playing the guitar while eating my favourite food of lollypops to celebrate my birthday, age of which is not important, and I was told to forget my old name and instead use my new name. I'm Demyx" Marik went to jump on Demyx but was held down by Lexaeus. "Woh dude, if you let me explain, I knew a Demyx back home, and his could be spelt with a 'Z' or and 'X', so I can do the same for you. I was told you don't like the letter, so I don't care. As long as I get to chill out somewhere and play the guitar, it's all cool" Zexion knew a lot of things, and a name that could legally change spellings at will was something he had never heard of. He wanted to know more "So, how did that work? I mean, how do you have a name that can be spelt to ways?" "Easy. The boy's birth certificate had a 'Z' on it, but his twin sister's birth certificate, and every other record, had an 'X' so it could be either way." Marik turned and walked away, and at that point, Demyx winked at Zexion. Everyone began laughing, understanding what the wink meant.

Marik ignored the laugh, thinking it was just something he had missed, and not at his expense. "I knew a guy with a spelling mistake on his birth certificate. It has 'L' instead or 'R' and no one is quite sure how that happened. No one really cares. People just use the one they prefer. It annoys some people, but most just know it can be either and don't care either way."

A/N: Cookies to anyone who can work out who I'm talking about here... And if you can't you really don't know the universes I am using in the FF... And, yes, I am making a point of the fact that some fans prefer the original spelling instead of the dub name... Personally, I don't care at all, and most people I know don't mind if people use the name they don't prefer... Anywho, on with the show... I mean, story... Meh

Marik decided he was curious about Demyx' life before loosing his heart "So, I know you were told to forget about your old name, but I am curious about you life. What was your somebody's name? How long you been playing the guitar? Is there any way I could learn to play the guitar?" Demyx laughed "My somebody was the Goblin King. Been playing the guitar for a number of years, as well as singing. I'm sure you could learn to play if you practice" Marik stared blankly, having no idea who the Goblin King was. Demyx laughed again "You know, David Bowie" Still confused, he gave an unconvincing smile and nod. This just annoyed Demyx "Haven't you ever seen Labyrinth? 'Dance Magic Dance' ring a bell?" "If it isn't a Disney movie or the 'Kill your family' show, I haven't seen it" Demyx didn't know what to say to that comment. He just sat down and held his hands the way he would if he was playing the guitar. He didn't have his real one anymore, so he would practice air guitar. Suddenly a giant blue guitar sort of thing appeared. This shocked Axel, Marik, and most of all, Demyx. "How'd I do that? Some sort of Goblin magic?" Axel rolled his eyes, he hoped they wouldn't be hearing Labyrinth related lines for the rest of eternity. Marik was still confused, and the goblin line just served to make his confusion worse. It was Vexen who answered "Due to the control we gained over nothing when we lost our old lives, we also gained power over an element. For example, I control ice and our leader controls nothing itself. We also gain a weapon to help us focus our new power. You obviously gained a sitar" "Sweet. Just one problem. I don't know how to play the sitar, just the guitar." Axel smiled. He knew what he would have power over, and it made him very happy. "I don't need to guess my power. It will be the one thing I loved from my Lea days, other than my Frisbees, although they were cool. I know my power will be fire. Got it memorised?" No one had actually cared what Axel could control, so no one had listened, except Demyx. "Well, I don't know for sure what my power will be over, but I hope its water. I loved swimming, and water is always so chill, just like me" Vexen seemed pleased with the fact there may be a water user, but never said anything.

A/N: I should probably work on some of the other FF I have going... I have a few one shots that are almost finished, but I just haven't got a way to end them... I hate writers block... Upside, while I'm stuck on them, I am getting multiple chapters of this one done... Oh, and I am stuck on one of the boss heartless in KH:358/2 Days, and can't find Ursula in KH1 to re-battle her... Captain Hook is really hard to beat in KH:BBS, but I have only tried a couple of times, so I will probably beat him easy enough... Also, I re-started KH2, just because it's fun, and really, it's quite an easy game... I found most the battles really easy and very few of them took more than 5 tries... Only had any real trouble on the Pirates in the Pirates of the Caribbean world... But that was easy enough... And I never could beat Sephiroth... Xemnas was really hard until I discovered the controller was just being a spazz, now I can beat him every time... You know, for the leader of the evil orgy, I found most the others a lot harder to beat... Even Demyx was harder to beat than the stupid leader... Ok, ramble over... Or is it... No, it is

Marik was bored, again. He really did find the new group of henchmen to be a lot less exciting. He did like the fact he didn't need to control them for them to do bad things, but they weren't actually doing anything. And they hadn't even played duel monsters yet. He still needed a duel disk system, new cards, and a new host would be good too. It's so much easier to torture people when you take over their body. Maybe he could get Demyx to sign a different contract allowing him to take over his body as well as change his name to Steve. Then he remembered, he hadn't brought any contracts that allowed him to do that. He would need to make some up. He placed the well known contract in front of Demyx and handed him a pen. "Sign it, it let's you keep your powers, sitar and changes your name to Steve, allowing me to control your every move and gives me access to your credit card" Demyx read the contract, but only half paid attention. Something on the last page caught his attention "Marik, I hate to tell you this, but there is a spelling mistake" "Yea, the retard/regard thing, he got it memorised" "No, another one 'I, _, give my consent to change my name to Stever' and I'm pretty sure that wasn't what he wanted us called. So, I'm not signing it. Don't you proof read? Even I proof read my work" Everyone laughed, since they now were called Stever. Lexaeus was greatly amused, and laughed louder than any one else.


	9. Another Card Game!

**Ok, this is the last one I've finished, and I'm totally stuck on the next one... Um, not sure what else to ramble about... I know how to do the next lot of chappys after the one I'm stuck on... Um, could be a while until it's up... Well, enjoy... Read, review, eat a pizza... Well, that's now your to-do list =)**

* * *

The whole time, Axel had been shuffling cards. Xigbar then noticed they weren't the normal cards everyone thought he was going to get "Hey Axel, you do realise you got Uno cards, don't you?" Axel looked down at the cards "Really? I thought they were normal cards, cause normal cards have 'Uno' written on the back and come in four colours, don't they?" He rolled his eyes, and looked at Xigbar with a look of 'you really think I didn't check first' on his face. To stop a fight starting, Demyx piped up "Yea, I saw them in the draw and asked him to get them. Good old game of Uno: Drinking Game Edition is always fun. You do have something to drink here, don't you?" "Well, actually they don't. They have nothing to eat or drink in the place. Maybe we should go shopping." "That's a great idea Stever VIII. Let's go to a market. I like markets. They have rags" Axel and Demyx looked at each other confused and the others just rolled their eyes. Xaldin used the wind to blow Marik away before speaking "He does that. He loves rags for some odd reason. I really don't understand it myself. But the market does sound like a fun place to go. I wonder if Andrew's Heaven is still there" Steve 1-6 all agreed with the question, Vexen even handed 5 munny to Zexion telling him he could get something from the stall. Saix, Marik, Axel and Demyx had no idea what they were talking about. Lexaeus handed a flier to Saix and the others gathered around to read it. 'Radiant Garden Market, open every Sunday. New stalls every week, with the following frequent stalls: Millennium Rocks – Jewellery... Hot Plate – Food... Toy Story – Toys... Shelfed – Books... Andrew's Heaven – Cafe'

Saix was still confused. "So, what's so good about a cafe? I mean, Lea and I always went to the market, and we walked past the cafe all the time. It was never packed with customers, so why are you so excited?" Axel nodded in agreement "Isa and I contemplated going in, but when there was no one near the place, it gave a message of 'eww, gross food. Commit it to memory' so why do you all wanna go?" Vexen smiled as he spoke "they never had any customers due to the speed the served. Andrew made the best drinks and Paula made the best food. It took a matter of minutes to make everything a person ordered. Ienzo was a favourite customer. Dilan used to take him, even though I was his guardian. Braig and I got banned due to telling people the food was so bad. Sure, I was lying, but it's so good that you just want it all to yourself, right Xigbar?" He nodded his reply, drooling and wishing he could go back himself. Saix stood next to Xemnas, and opened a doorway to darkness and the two walked through. Xaldin grabbed Marik's arm, and dragged him towards the doorway while Demyx followed Zexion, the four following through. Lexaeus pushed Axel through and asked the two who were staying if they wanted the usual. They nodded and Lexaeus left, closing the portal behind him.

Marik pulled free the second they came out the other side and went looking for a rag. He had only taken a few steps before he saw someone with cards and he went to look. "Sorry, go fish Squall" "Fine. Are you sure you're not cheating Yuffie?" The boy, who was apparently named Squall, Picked up a card from a pile of upside down cards, and the girl, who Marik assumed was Yuffie, laughed before saying "Got any 2's?" And Squall handed over 3 cards. Yuffie put down 4 cards, down in a pile and asked about kings. Marik interrupted "Um, sorry, but what are you kids playing?" "Squall looked at Marik, annoyed "Well, for one thing, we aren't kids, we are almost adults, so treat us as such and second, we are playing 'go fish'. Wanna join?" Marik turned to the others, only to discover they had gone off on their own. He turned back. "Sure. How do you play?" They put all the cards together and Squall shuffled while Yuffie explained "Basically, you get given a bunch of cards. As soon as you have 4 of the same number, you put them down in front of you. Once all the cards are matched, you add up how many matched you have and the one with the most wins. If you have any of the number you are asked for, you hand them all the number over. If you have none, you say go fish, and the person who asked picks up a card. Simple really. Any questions?" "Just one. How many more card games are there in the world?" "Lots. I have no idea how many there are, and I'm sure no one else does either" Marik just looked shocked. He took the cards and they began the game.

Meanwhile, Axel and Saix were still unconvinced that Andrew's heaven would be any good, and Demyx noticed Marik was missing. The others were all pleased, but Axel and Demyx were worried. They still didn't know how annoying Marik could be, and just knew that he was the leader of the organisation. Axel left the others in search of Marik, and also looking for his band hero. He wanted to take it back with him, not caring if the others wanted it there. If they had a problem, he could just leave the organisation and create his own. Shouldn't be too hard, Saix would probably go with him, and maybe Demyx since he was also quite new. He saw Marik talking to Yuffie, a girl he had once hit on, and Squall, the local do gooder. This made talking to Marik a little harder than expected. Maybe they wouldn't recognise him, since he looked different now, and it had been a few years since Yuffie had turned him down. He walked up to the table and introduced himself. "The name's Axel. Got it memorised? Who are you guys?" "Oh, Stever VIII, meet Yuffie and Squall. Local's who have just taught me an awesome game. You should play it next round" Yuffie didn't look pleased "Lea, is that you? Better not be, or I'll just need to show you how good I've got" Axel took a step back "I said 'Axel' not 'Lea' so no. Lea is my, um, cousin" Yuffie rolled her eyes and Marik laughed.

A/N: I just realised I haven't put an authors note yet... My chapter is sort of going off on it's own, and may be longer than the others... Not that it's a problem, just that I had been keeping them around the same size... Meh, I haven't actually planned any more of the story, so from here on out, it's just gonna be crazy... Wait, it was already crazy... Ok, so it will be worse lol... Well, let me know if my story sucks from now, just don't totally flame it... You know, just say something like 'your story has gone a little down hill since it started' or something... Or if you think it is better from here on out, let me know, caus I will try to plan more of the story if you don't let me know... Well, either way, you guys are the ones reading this, so you need to tell me what you think of my work... I am writing this for you guys to enjoy, not for me to enjoy reading... I just need to enjoy writing it... And I do enjoy writing it... A lot... I enjoy writing as much as I enjoy acting, and I LOVE acting... Well, I should probably stop rambling and actually get on with the crazy story... Oh, and one more thing, I want ice cream right now... MAGNUM! *considers going to shop and buying magnum* Now I gotta type one handed caus I got a cat on the other... Kinda awkward

Marik pulled Axel down to sit next to him. He was excited that there was multiple card games and wanted to share the fact with everyone around him. He didn't care that it was obvious Axel wanted to avoid being seen. "Yea, this is Axel. He used to be called something else, but I can't remember what he said it was. All I know is that it didn't have an 'X' before now. Anyway, lets deal him into the next round" and they did.

A/N: Cat's off now

At least an hour had passed before anyone else showed up at the table. Axel looked up to see Xaldin looking at them. He didn't look pleased. "What are you two doing? We came for certain things, and socialising with locals isn't one of them. Go look for something to make for tea. The others have finished getting groceries and even bought you both some things from the cafe, so at least do your part" and he walked off. Axel stood up and walked in the direction of the hot dog stand. Marik followed behind, disappointed that he had to leave a game that stretched the minds limits so far. At the hot dog stand, Axel had already orders 20 hot dogs. 2 each. "So, anything else to do here? You know, other than food and card games?" "No. Well, actually, there is one other thing Isa and I did. We used to compete in a contest held here. I'll show you if you like." "Sure. I'll take the hot dogs to Xaldin then you can show me" As soon as they were ready, he ran off, taking 16 with him, and leaving 4 with Axel. "Xaldin? Where are you hiding? Ready or not, here I come... To murder you" That's when he saw a stall he just had to see more of. He walked over, only to see a duel disk system on display. "Hello, how much munny is that duel disk?" the clerk turned around, and he was shocked to see who was standing there. It looked like Kaiba. But he seemed more, well, Marik wasn't quite sure, but he thought maybe the right word would be evil. "Not for sale. Not to a wimp like you. Can you even duel?" "Of course I can duel. Let me take these to one of the people I work with, then I will prove to you I can duel better than that stupid Moto kid" He ran off, and thought he heard Kaiba yell something, but he ignored it. He saw Xemnas quite quickly, and handed the food over before running straight back to the stall with the equipment he wanted.

"I challenge you to a duel, Kaiba" Kaiba's look alike responded, as if it really was him. He threw a duel disk over to Marik. "I accept"

* * *

**Ok, so you know, Andrew's heaven is the nickname for a drink at a cafe I love to go to... As you know, I'm stuck on the next chappy... It's partly caus I suck at writing duels... Anyone that can write them, please PM me so you can help... PLEASE! Um, yea, I will credit you and stuff like that... If I don't get any help or I give up on trying, I may just cheat in some way... Meh... Oh, I also no longer have an enter button on my lappy, sa new charger cable and I'm hungry =)**


End file.
